The Same
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: A conversation between Adam and Helen leads to Hyde telling Helen exactly why they are the same.


'We are the same.'

The voice from the hospital bed shocked Helen Magnus into the world, from where she was resting at Adam Worth's bedside.

'How are we the same Adam?' she questioned briefly, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her forehead.

'There are a lot of ways in which we are the same,' he smirked at her devilishly. 'There are shocking similarities.'

'Such as?' she asked sharply, her cold ice blue eyes staring at him, making him feel even less welcome than he was in the first place.

'Well, we can start with the fact that we're both dying from the same thing.' He started.

Helen stayed quiet, leaning back in her chair to regard him as he spoke, and he smirked again at her position.

'We're both older than the average human.'

Helen shrugged, 'I got used to that, years ago.' She bluffed.

Adam just raised his eyebrow, 'You can do better than that,' he mocked. 'I used to follow you around. I know every nuance you have.'

She glared at him now, 'anything else worth saying Adam?'

'We've both lost a daughter.' He said, after pausing for a minute to let her think.

'Do not even bring Ashley into this!' Helen struggled to keep both her voice and her emotions straight, unfortunately for her, Adam really had spent years watching her and could tell that she was struggling.

'Not over her death yet, dearest?' he mocked, leaning up from the lying position he was in, and stroking her face. She jerked away, stumbling to her feet, and standing as far as possible away from the bed. 'If only she hadn't died.'

'Ashley or Imogene?' Helen asked with difficulty.

Adam turned his head to stare at the wall, before turning it back. 'You refused to use the blood experiments on my daughter, but you'd use it on your own!'

'I didn't! Helen cried out, 'It wasn't me! It was the Cabal!'

Adam, or rather Hyde was staring at her with hatred blazing throughout his irises. 'And who do you think led the Cabal to her?'

'It was you?' Helen gasped.

'Of course it was.' He laughed, the sound echoing though Helen's mind. 'It's an eye for an eye. A daughter for a daughter.'

'I didn't kill Imogene.' Helen yelled.

'You didn't help to heal her.' Hyde yelled back, 'And guess what? She's dead! Just like Ashley!'

Helen balled her fist, and was so close to punching him when Will walked in.

'Magnus! He's a patient!' Will said, looking appalled. 'You can't kill him. _Again.' _ And then Helen felt her blood boil again, because who was Will to judge her? He hadn't lived through what she had, he hadn't survived Adam or Hyde, or whatever he was calling himself, and he hadn't had to live with the guild of thinking that he had killed a friend for 100 years.

'Yes,' Adam was back again now. 'I'm a patient. Just like Imogene was. Yet, I think you really want us dead now.'

'Of course I do.' She spat, ignoring Will's look of horror. 'Finding out that you were the one that led the Cabal to Ashley. That was revenge for something I didn't even do!'

'You killed Imogene!' he yelled.

She whirled towards the door, and was about to leave when Hyde starting laughing behind her, and she stopping, looking over her shoulder at the person, at one time, she had considered a friend.

'You're leaving to cool down Helen? Like you did in Oxford? When Nigel and John got into a fight with Tesla?' he taunted, 'Well, we all know what happened then.'

'What happened then,' she asked, turning around, and frowning.

Hyde laughed cruelly. 'You can't even remember?'

Helen shrugged, 'Of course I can remember. I broke Nigel's leg, dislocated his shoulder, and split open his head.'

She once again ignored Will's look of horror. 'You didn't hurt John though.' Hyde continued to taunt, 'You couldn't choose between them.'

'Grow up Hyde,' she hissed. 'You need to.'

Will coughed. 'You both really need to calm down, and stop arguing like this. It's unhealthy.' He said, moving to stand between the two.

'We haven't even started yet Will.' Helen murmured, looking away from her protégé.

'Well, I'm finishing it before you can start then.' He yelled, before cooling his voice down, 'Magus, you need to get out of here, before you day things you will regret.'

She nodded, and started backwards, when Adam called out, 'He says to tell you that we're even. An eye for an eye.'

'Tell Hyde he can fuck off,' she growled before running from the room, with Adam or Hyde's voice echoing behind her. _We are the same._


End file.
